Electronic transactions provides a convenient mechanism for sellers and buyers to transact business. Communications related to such services may be received from users by way of a community forum or other feedback mechanism, and are recorded and stored in databases and session logs. This information is accessed to determine the performance of products and advertisements, as well as the performance of sellers.